Midmorning Conversations
by Lenora
Summary: Sequel to Midnight Confessions and Midday Confrontations. Severus finally reveals how he saw the future... ONESHOT SLASH HPSS


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters contained within this story. They all belong to J.K. Rowling…lucky.

A/N: This has come about due to the requests of my readers both at and the silver Severus finally reveals how he "saw the future"…

Author: Lenora

Rating: PG-13

2nd A/N: _Italics_ are for thoughts and emphasis.

**Midmorning Conversations**

The next morning, Harry slowly woke up to an unfamiliar feeling of being somewhere that he shouldn't be. He carefully opened his eyes and he looked around without moving too much, just in case he had been kidnapped by roving pirates. _Again._

A familiar laugh permeated his senses when he started to look around. "Foolish brat, you're safe. You're in my quarters," Severus said, from the other side of the bed. Harry felt himself blush as he remembered the crazy directions his thoughts were taking him when he first woke up.

"Sorry," Harry said, turning over so that he faces Severus. "I react like that whenever I wake up in a new place. I nearly hexed Ron the morning after I stayed at his and Hermione's new place. Good thing none of the kids were with him then," he laughed.

Severus smiled at the younger wizard and he reached over and he tucked a strand of hair behind Harry's ear. "I can't tell you how happy I am to find out that it was I whom you dreamt about. I was afraid all week that you would tell me it was someone like Draco. But the night that you confessed that you were in love with someone, I had a dream."

"A _dream_ dream?" Harry asked, looking at Severus meaningfully. Severus nodded.

"Yes Harry. I had a prophetic dream again, only this time it wasn't about something to do with the war, like when I dreamed that you would defeat the Dark Lord with me standing by your side, offering you support. And I did," Severus said.

"Severus," Harry said softly, "you never did tell me where you got the ability to have those dreams."

"Well, prophetic dreams have been in my mother's family since the time of Hogwarts' founding. Only then, her family lived in their native Japan, where the dream seers were revered above all others in the culture. They were more revered than even the emperors, and still are. Around one hundred years after Hogwarts was founded, a Japanese wizard met and fell in love with one of the dream seer's daughters. The seer saw in a dream that should he allow his daughter to marry the wizard, their family's power would grow a thousand fold. So he allowed his daughter to marry the wizard. And ever since, the eldest child has received the gift. My relatives in Japan still insist that the eldest marry a wizard, to keep the line strong. However, the wizarding population in Japan is small, so my mother was promised to a prominent wizarding family in England. She married my father at sixteen and had me within the year. They tried for more children, but they were unable to have any more. So Mother tried to protect me as best she could, but in the end, she was trying to protect me so much, she couldn't protect herself. Death Eaters raided the manor and they killed her when they couldn't find Father or me."

"Oh Severus, I'm so sorry," Harry said, raising his hand to caress the older man's cheek. Severus looked at Harry and he felt tears begin to slide down his cheek.

"She knew," he whispered, finally facing things that he had refused to deal with since he was a child. "That was my first dream. I dreamt that the Death Eaters would come and they would kill our entire family. Mother insisted that Father and I leave. She swore that she would protect our family. I was only six; I didn't realize that she hadn't had any magical training. I knew the exact moment they killed her, I could feel it."

Harry drew Severus close to him and he rubbed the normally stoic man's back until the sobbing stopped. Harry's heart hurt for his lover, he knew how it felt to lose someone close to him. Although Cedric hadn't been _that_ close to him, Harry still felt his death in his heart every day. Harry suddenly had a thought, what if Severus one day saw something like that for them…

"Severus, have you ever had one of those dreams about us?" Harry asked.

Severus frowned, making Harry think that he had. "I haven't had one of _those_ dreams about us. But I have had a dream about us. I had it last Friday. It was of you kissing me, telling me about who you had dreamt about. Then last night my dream was acted out. Word…by…word," Severus said, dropping a kiss on Harry's lips along with each word. "Though I woke up before we got to some of the more interesting parts of the night. I've never hoped more that one of my dreams would become true. And now it has," Severus said, as he kissed Harry deeply.

"So it has," Harry agreed, as he twined his arms around Severus' neck.

3rd A/N: Well this is the end to the Mid Series. I hope you all have liked it.


End file.
